I'm So Cold
I've worked at this restaurant for 15 years and never had any problems until three days ago. I was working midnight shift making fine dining food for snobby customers. I had just gotten finished with a rare steak and a side of baked potato when a customer came up and complained that their food wasn't made right or something. I sighed bringing it back to the kitchen and redoing the entire dish. I brought it back out to the customer. I looked at the next ticket it involved pork so I went into the freezer and something really didn't feel right in there. I ran in and ran back out with the things I needed. As I shut the door the wind that blew out felt thick and wispy almost like smoke. I coughed and locked that door making a loud crack noise but I paid no attention to it and went on working. Later that night, I was on break and watching the new guy cook, frankly he was an awful chef. As I watched I noticed something strange on the window of the freezer door. I walked up to make sure I wasn't imagining things, and sure enough, there was writing in the ice on the window; it was hard to make out but I believe it read: "I'm so cold". I looked at it and had a very strange feeling because the new guy had just shown up and I was the only one in here all day before that. I quickly tried to wipe it away but that's when I realized it was on the inside of the window. I asked the new guy if he had been in the freezer at all today. He answered with exactly what I knew he would, "No why do you ask?" I said nothing back to him, just kind of stared at the window in curiosity on how it got in there. I eventually just shrugged it off as nothing besides I didn't have time to go on an adventure in the freezer; my break was over and I had to get back to work. Later that night, the new guy and I were cooking and I noticed another message on the window. Again, it was hard to make it out but I believe it read: "Let me out". I was freaked out; was the freezer haunted or was there someone inside watching us...? just at that moment the new guy went into the freezer to get some meat for a meal. I just walked back and continued cooking as I forgot about the message. It had been five minutes and the new guy still hadn't come out of the freezer, maybe he needed help, maybe he couldn't fine something. Just as I was about to go check on him he came out. He looked very cold almost as if he had been in there for a few days. I asked him if he was alright and he responded with a bland, "Yeah." I just shrugged it off and continued to work. A few minutes later I saw something flash out of the corner of my eye; it almost looked like the new guy but he was standing right here and... Just at that moment, I noticed that he was an amazing chef almost as good as me, while just an hour before he was as crumby as a chef could be. Just for a moment, I thought in my mind that this man standing right here next to me wasn't the same man that I've been working with for a few hours now. I quickly dismissed the idea as no more than pure imagination and got back to work. A half an hour or so had passed and another annoying customer came up say there food was too "bland". I whispered screw you under my breath as he walked away. I fixed him a new dish and went out to give it to him; he looked at me with that pompous grin on his face as he sat with a whole table of young girls. I put his food on that table and gave him a vindictive grin as he glared at me while laughing with his rich-model girl friends. I walked back to the kitchen and sat down. I was tired and ready to sleep but just as I was about to dose off in the uncomfortable wooden chair, I saw another message on the window to the freezer; it was almost incomprehensible. I was able to make out "please out" but the rest was useless gibberish. I got a bit scared that someone's face was gonna pop-up in the window but that didn't happen thank God. A few minutes later I saw another message on the window but this time it was different; I could see it clearly from where I was standing and it read one single word that scared me every time I thought about it. It was my name; whatever was in that freezer wrote down my name and in childish blocky handwriting. My face turned white as a ghost and I quickly grabbed a kitchen knife and opened the freezer door and stepped inside. I saw a shadowed figure in the furthest left corner. I got a bit closer and it was the new guy's lifeless cold body; I quickly looked back out the door to see the imposter out there serving food to the customers with a big smile on his face. I looked back and the lifeless figure of my co-worker that lay there moments before was gone. I saw it get up much faster than anything that looked like that should be able to move, and close the door to the freezer. I heard the crack as the freezer locked and before I knew it I was staring at the frozen, lifeless-looking body of my co-worker. I collapsed on my knees in fear. There was no place to run, and I was trapped in this sound-proof room with this monster and there was nothing I could do. I heard it say in the voice of the man I was working with just an hour before: "I'm so cold and I'm glad you can be cold now." He grabbed my arm with the grip of a vice and it felt like dry ice on my bare skin. I began to cry as I could feel the heat slowly draining out of me. I could see his skin slowly turn back to normal chocolate brown color and then I seen by far the most terrifying thing I've ever seen. He grabbed my hair and ripped a clump out and tore his mouth open and ate it then it healed back. I could see his body begin morphing his clothes, falling off to reveal a smooth body with no features at all. I screamed and crawled back into the corner further as I saw his skin turn a tan color and then his face start to move, and his skin where his mouth should be, ripped apart making a sick, wet smacking sound to reveal my mouth and my face. His body was writhing and wriggling and his bones were breaking and healing immediately. His body was mine; it was me down to every wrinkle, nook, and cranny. It slowly walked out of the freezer with a smile on its face. I lay here freezing to death slowly losing my humanity, just like that thing, and I will become one of them. Category:Monsters Category:Places Category:Beings